Prelude To Sleep
by BassDS
Summary: Kairi makes the resolves to do what she can in order to help bring Sora back after his actions caused him to fade away from the world, and from her. With her mind made up, Kairi explores her original home and laments on the past few weeks as she prepares to undergo a deep sleep in order to find a connection in her heart that can lead to reuniting her with Sora. (Re:MIND Spoilers)


Hey everyone; guess who's back?~

So yeah, I'm still not completely out of the woods yet in regards to others things, but you can bet I was ready when Re:MIND dropped, and BOY did it deliver! And with Nomura's implications that the next game will center around Sora and Kairi...it's hard to contain my excitement.

But with Re:MIND's ending in mind, it did give me an idea to do a small backstory for how Kairi is in the current state she's in, so I will say despite this being intended as a small SoKai story...there's really not a lot of mentions of Sora, considering he's well...gone at the moment. But I figured it would also allow me to add in some Kairi and Riku friendship that most of the fanbase says is hardly there, and something I'm inclined to agree with as well, so maybe they get to have more interations in the next game.

Either way, we're in for a wait, but luckily, it doesn't seem like it'll be a long one.

Now as for my other stories, Island Life will be continuing soon, but as for Future Connection, I'm really on the fence on how I should proceed. It's a slippery slope either way. So I'd really like some input on what you all would want me to do in regards to that story. But we'll handle that at a later time.

As for now, I hope you all enjoy this small one-shot I've devised and hope it serves as a proper lead-in to the opening cutscene of Re:MIND's LimitCut episode, so until next time: enjoy, everyone!

* * *

Prelude To Sleep

* * *

The place was beautiful.

Although she had little-to-no recollection of Radiant Garden, Kairi seemed to know all the turns and corners of the castle town; although she herself couldn't remember, it was like her heart had it engraved somewhere deep inside of her.

Kairi approached one of the many small fountains littering the town as she sat on the end and looked down at the pooling water. Part of her wondered if she would somehow be able to recover the memories of her old life here, but it didn't really matter to her at this point, the whole reason she was doing this was so she could hopefully find a way to bring Sora back.

It had been a full month since the Keyblade War ended.

A full month since Sora faded away before her eyes; all to bring her back after she fell at the hands of Xehanort, who used her heart as leverage to ensure he unlocked Kingdom Hearts.

"Sora..." Kairi could only murmur as she looked at her reflection, faintly seeing Sora's right next to her in the fountain's pool before a tear escaped her eyes and caused the water to ripple as it fell in, making Sora's ghostly reflection vanish.

Her hand raised up toward her chest as she felt her heart beating softly. "I wish I knew what I could really do to help find you...but this was all I could think of. I...I hope it's enough." she lamented before recalling what led to her visit here in Radiant Garden.

**-One Week Ago-**

_Riku could only look on as Kairi sat atop the large trunk of the Paopu tree as she gazed out at the sea; having been going there every day at sundown. He could see Sora's disappearance was affecting her, even if she put up a brave front to not worry anyone._

_Taking a small breath, Riku walked down the wooden bridge over to the small islet and made his way over to her. "Kairi..." Riku was finding it hard to figure out what to say. What would you even say in a situation like this._

"_Hey Riku...haven't seen you all day..." she replied._

_Riku could sense the shakiness her voice held._

"_Yeah, sorry about that. I needed to speak to Master Yen Sid." Riku replied as he looked out to see the sun setting. "How...how are you holding up?" He hoped he didn't regret asking that question._

"_If I had just been stronger...Xehanort wouldn't have used me, and Sora...Sora would still be..." she choked up a bit._

"_Don't blame yourself, Kairi. Seriously, it's not like you to think like that. Do you think Sora would blame you? Ask yourself that." Riku confidently responded. "We were at war...and anything could have happened out there."_

_Kairi could only look over at Riku, the sadness apparent in her eyes, showing Sora's absence had been hurting her greatly._

"_It wasn't your fault, Kairi, and you know I'm right. You know once Sora decides on something, he'll follow his heart and ignore any of the consequences. Or have you forgotten how he used to be when we were kids?" He smiled at her reassuringly._

_His words earned a chuckle from Kairi as she thought back to the old days. Riku was right about what Sora would do. Once he put his mind to it, nothing would stop him._

"_It...it just really hurts without him here..."_

"_I know..." replied Riku softly before he set his back against the tree. "That's why I was gone today. We're going to find Sora; everyone is. We've got a few ideas in place, and we're ready to do whatever it takes to get him back."_

"_Everyone?"_

_Riku nodded. "Sora is the reason we're all connected. If we were to do nothing, then everything he did for us would have no meaning."_

"_Riku...I...I've been thinking..." she hopped down while drying away her tears. "Yes...I blame myself for what happened to Sora, but all this time, I've been wondering what I could do- if there was even anything I could do to try and bring him back; to make up for my shortcomings and what he had to do. Sora and I are connected; we share a bond that runs deeper than anything else...and I can feel him in my heart. That's why...I think my heart holds a clue to how to bring Sora back, I just know it does. This is the only thing I can think of that can help, and I WANT to do it." she looked at Riku strongly._

_Riku looked into her eyes, beyond the small bit of redness, he could see the determination they contained inside._

"_You two really are alike..." Riku chuckled before turning to face her. "Are you sure about this?"_

"_I've never been more sure about anything before in my life."_

**-Present Day-**

Riku waited outside the main castle door as he sat propped up against it, small footsteps approaching as he opened his eyes and saw Kairi approaching.

He soon stood to his feet as she came closer, the look of determination clear on her face.

"Ansem the Wise has everything prepped inside...are you ready for this, Kairi?"

"A part of me is scared, yeah..." she replied. "But I need to do this."

Riku could only nod before he turned to open the door and they both made their way into the castle.

The two traversed through many rooms inside the castle, before ultimately coming to Ansem's lab inside the heart of the castle, as the wise ruler along with Ienzo and Even looked over at the two arrivals before Ansem turned to speak with his apprentices, the two of them soon setting off into the next room that was prepared for the mission they were about to undertake.

"Young Kairi...welcome." Ansem addressed her while walking over to her and Riku.

"Oh...um..thank you, sir." she bowed politely.

"And a pleasure to see you again, Riku." Ansem added.

"Same, I just wish the circumstances were better. But we have to try every option we can think of to get Sora back." said Riku.

"And if there's any hope we can bring him back...I feel like the chance lies within my heart somewhere." Kairi added.

"Yes...I don't dispute that. After all, you are very special to him, something Riku and I can attest to."

"That's why we came to you. You've searched Sora's heart before when Namine worked on his memories. So when Kairi said she felt her heart might hold a clue, you came into mind."

"I am happy to help. There is still much I have to atone for due to my past actions. Sora played a role in unraveling my heart with thoughts of revenge, so I feel this is the best way I can make it up to him, so that he may find a way back to us all." proclaimed Ansem.

The three soon moved into the next room as Kairi's eyes laid upon the chair in the room; the one that held Namine's replica when she and Sora freed her heart from within her.

"Kairi, there is one thing I must stress..." Ansem turned to her. "I do not know how long this process will take...the heart truly is a marvelous thing, but it also holds many mysteries. This is not an easy task. I want you to know it may take time to search through your heart, but as for how much time, I cannot say."

"I don't care how long it takes." she resolved once more. "I have to do this."

Riku placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head toward him.

"And we'll do our part. We'll bring Sora back." he reassured her.

"Thank you, Riku..." Kairi smiled softly.

* * *

_Kairi felt sleep slowly begin to take her, her mind recalling all the memories she shared with Sora, from their time as kids, their early teens, and recent ones that made her heart feel warm inside. But one memory left her both feeling happiness and sadness at the same time._

_The last moments they spent together._

_Sora's hand rested atop hers, gripping it lightly as they looked out at the sunset, before Sora looked over into her eyes, a smile on his face as his lips began to move._

"_I love you, Kairi."_

_A tear streamed down her face as Sora slowly began to fade away, as did the grip on her hand._

* * *

Kairi's body lay in the chair as she soon fell into a deep sleep, prepared to do everything to find a link to bring Sora back.

As she slept, a smile formed on her face before she quietly uttered to herself.

"I love you too, Sora."


End file.
